Past
by Sugarannie
Summary: My take on Trinity's past... much different from what most people would await, because I like to be strange


The concepts of this story don't belong to me t...the whole story is based on the ideas of the Wachowski brothers.  
  
I just had this idea, and... well.. I wrote it.  
  
I used a song which I know from hearing it on the radio, but I have no idea to whom it belongs...please don't punish me for that, and if someone told me the title and the artist, I'd add this.  
  
I also used one line from: The BeeGees, "Ordinary lives"   
  
(and there might be a chance that some of the characters I invented might remind my friends of themselves...:) )  
  
***  
  
It was just another of these lazy mornings where you woke up without expecting anything. Anne-Louise Milton looked at her alarm clock... it was almost 8 am, and she was already awake. This was supposed to be her summer holiday... but she had not even had one night's sleep...  
  
she stood up, yawning, and walked over to turn the radio on...  
  
"We were ordinary people...living ordinary lives..."  
  
Her friends would come over at about nine, depending on how long they slept. They wolud all just hang around and do what they always did... James would try to uncover Russian conspiracies(it didn'T matter how often they told him that it was simply a coincidence that his name was James Bond--- he felt destinded to do so nevertheless), Sybill would try to get them all into dancing, Ben would smile at every cute guy passing....She smiled as she remembered how much fun they always had.  
  
When they had come to High School, they all had been outsiders- herself, a female computer freak, her best friend Laura, a red-headed pseudo-witch, Jamie(as stated above) Sybill, who loved ballet, Ben, who was gay, and Terry, also into computers too much.  
  
They had met each othere every day and decided that they could be friends, just not for being alone. By now, they were considered by many to be "too cool to be cool".  
  
Annie dressed, grabbed her bike and drove over to the little shop at the corner.  
  
"Good morning!" Mrs. Baker, the shop-owner, knew everyone in their small village... well, who didn't?  
  
Annie grabbed cookies and lemonade for her friends, bread and milk for breakfast, payed and drove back home.   
  
She laid it all down in the kitchen and started to look for the newspaper-it was nowhere to be seen- her dad had it- as he did so often, taken to the office, for it had been delivered too late.  
  
The phone rang. "Yeah!"  
  
"Annie! Thank God it's you! They--- you---have you seen the paper today???"  
  
"My dad has taken it, what is it? Did my parents finally decide to sell me?"  
  
"It's not for fun, I'll be at yours at any moment."   
  
For Laura just lived a few houses away, she managed it in under two minutes.  
  
"Have a look at that! What did you do? I thought the thing on the school mainframe had been an exception!"   
  
Annie bent forwards and read a headline  
  
"IRS crashed- Who is Trinity?"  
  
Laura was the only person except herself who knew about that pseudonym...  
  
"Well, Laura, unless you can use the money they offer for hints, there is no danger, really. Who should link me with it? Remember, when i did the break-in on the school mainframe? I went there when they called for it, and they simply laughed and said that it was impossible that a nancy girl as myself could do so. Come on Laura, calm down."  
  
* * *  
  
The others had come over and eventually they had decided to take a ride. Now they were sitting on the lake where they always went to swim, beside Annie's old car.  
  
"Oh no, the Coolest Kids On Earth are coming." Annie muttered, as a few brand new sportcars arrived at way too high speed. Several mothers sitting in the grass held their children closer.  
  
The cool kids of their school arrived. One of them, Aleen, top cheerleader and ultimate bitch, walked over to them and said:  
  
"Trying to assimilate, freaks?"  
  
"We're freaks, we're having fun, we're proud of it" they answered as one.  
  
Sybill added:" Isn'T it boring to never do or say what you think? Must be a wonderful life you live."  
  
Insulted, Aleen went away, muttering stuff that included: "My boyfriend" and "Kick your ass".   
  
They were laughing like mad.. her boyfriend, the school's jock, of course, was strong but too stupid to knwo whether he was aiming at one of them or at their headmaster, if it came to it.  
  
Suddenly James interrupted their laughter.  
  
"Look, I know you're gonna tell me I'm only having paranoia, but these men over there keep watching us."  
  
"Ah, Jamie, they don'T look Russian, not the slightest, so why do you worry?" Ben giggled, but suddenly silenced as the men came over.  
  
"LEt'S go!" Laura whispered, and they quickly stuffed their things together and drove off.  
  
"No problem, we'll get her, before they do"Agent Smith assured his colleague Jones.  
  
***  
  
On the way home, Annie kept checking for those men in suits, while James went on and on about Russian spies and that they found out who he was. Annie, however, had a much worse feeling: What if these guy were FBI or something, and were hunting her, because of what she had done...  
  
she stopped in front of their house and everybody got out and over into the garden. "I'll come after you, just have to check something on my car, okay?"  
  
She greeted Mrs.Miller, their elderly neighbour, and bent over to do as though she really inspected her car's tyres. When she lifted her head again, however, Mrs.Miller had gone... one of the guys in suits stood where she had been.  
  
She straightened up, went inside and colsed the door behind her. She heard her friends out in the garden and decided that she had seen it wrong., it was coincidence that this guy stood where Mrs.Miller had been, there was no way she had turned into him.  
  
"Hey, Annie, we decided to do the Hex board thing again as soon as it becomes dark... where have you put the candles?" Laura greeted her. She and the others would stay for the night, She had completely forgotten about it. Automatically, she went to fetch the candles and sat with her friends.  
  
"Who wants to get his message frist?" Sybill asked.   
  
"Let Annie do it, it's her board and her house, after all" Ben suggested and this was accepted by everyone.  
  
She sighed and put a few fingers on the glass.  
  
"Is there any good ghost?" Laura'S green eyes were gleaming as she assisted her friend, and she looked like a genuine witch.  
  
YES  
  
"Tell us any word so we know what we are about to see"  
  
THE MATRIX  
  
"MAthematical or biological, or what?" JAmie whispered, causing them all to stiffle their giggles. Annie herself, however, looked at the board suspiciously. The Matrix... it was a question she had asked herself so many times...she didn't believe in magic, how could the board know. No, the questionw as more, what did Laura know?  
  
The glass began to move again  
  
FLEE BEFORE THEY GET TO YOU  
  
"Oh my god...." Sybill whispered.  
  
FATE TURNS ITS CLOUDED WAYS TONIGHT  
  
"Man, my hex board reads Shakespeare..." Annie said aloud, to break the tense atmosphere.  
  
"I mean, c'mon guys, you don't really believe in this crap, do you? Fate, matrices, yeah exactly it. Nice show, who wants to go next?"  
  
***  
  
Two days later, Annie did flee...she had got an e-mail that told her where to go and she had left the house in time to escape those men in suits...  
  
now she was siiting in her car, driving towards the next bigger town. She was going to school there, and yet she felt different... something big was going to happen to her...  
  
When she arrived at the place she had been told to come to, she was greeted by a young black man.  
  
"Excuse me if I won't be able to explain properly, I've only done this two or three times before..." he said nervously... before offering her a different life...  
  
***  
  
Anne-Louise Milton became one more teenage runaway for the statistics, who just disappeared, without any reason.  
  
Trinity, however, became known and feared worldwide.  
  
None of her friends ever heard of her.. until a day about seven years later.  
  
Laura Bond, born Savney, had just brought her children to kindergarten and cam back home to check her e-mails.  
  
Her curiosity was drawn towards this one particular mail... it bore Annie's old internet adress.   
  
With a feeling of foreboding she opened it, and to her greatest surprise, the conten made her sure that it had really been Annie who had written it. The message was not really an information, but a quote of one of their common favourite songs, and yet it had much more meaning now.  
  
If I could tell the world just one thin  
  
it would be   
  
we're all okay  
  
Not to worry cause worry is wasteful  
  
and useless in times like these  
  
I won't be made useless  
  
I won't be idle with despair  
  
Gather myself around my faith  
  
The light that the darkness most fears  
  
My hand is small, I know  
  
but they're not yours  
  
they are my own but they're  
  
not yours they are my own  
  
and I have never broken  
  
I believe they stole your golden shoes  
  
they didn't steal your laughter  
  
how they came to visit me  
  
I knew it wasn't ever after  
  
MY hand is small i know...  
  
I will get down on my knees and i will pray  
  
I will get down on my knees and I will pray  
  
In the end  
  
only kindness matters  
  
in the end  
  
There was just one sentence written underneath it:  
  
Read it and keep it in mind... I am free... 


End file.
